Team 7
by GH0ST Fire
Summary: Sasuke thought he would never care about his teammates. He never thought he would ever care about anyone not even himself after his clan was slaughtered . He thought the only purpose he had in life was to kill Itachi. No matter what it took. (Takes place after chunin exams) And I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"Order however many bowls you want everything is on me." Kakashi said as he and his team had just arrived at ichiraku's for some ramen.

"HAHAHA I CAN'T WAIT TO DIG IN." Naruto says.

"Why are we here anyway. " Saskue asks.

"Because you guys have been working hard all this week and I thought you deserved a reward. "Kakashi answers.

Everyone orders food except Kakashi and Naruto eats the ramen as if he hadn't eaten in days. Sakura poked at her ramen and didn't really eat anything. After everyone had finished there food everyone thanked Kakashi for the food and began to walk away.

"Wait..I have one more thing to say to you all. Meet me at the training field at six am sharp. Were going to do some training so don't be late." Kakashi told everyone before he teleported off to somewhere.

"ALRIIIGHT everything is going my way this week! We've been working so hard but now we finaly get rewarded with free ramen and training. "Naruto says while jumping up and down.

Saskue and Sakura ignore him and they walk home as Naruto jumps around excitedly.

It was about forty five minutes after five a.m and Sakura had just arrived at the training field. She heard loud snoring and she carefully looked around looking for whatever was making the sound. She looked up in the trees and saw Naruto asleep on one of the large branches.

Sakura climbed the tree and woke Naruto up. Naruto had been drooling while he was asleep so the entire right side of his face was covered in saliva.

"Eww Naruto wipe your face you have spit on the side of your head." She said.

"Oh hey Sakura...sorry there aren't many comfortable positions to sleep in on a tree." He replies.

"Well lets just wait for Saskue and Kakashi. Im pretty sure that Kakashi is going to be late as always so I understand why you would want to take a nap." Sakura says.

"Oh really." Kakashi said from the ground surprising them.

"Kakashi sensei!" Both Naruto and Sakura said startled.

"I see you decided to come early even though you know in the past I have always been late." He says as he pulls out his favorite book.

Both Naruto and Sakura nodded and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He began reading his book as Naruto and Sakura waited for Saskue. After about ten minutes Saskue finaly arrived and they began they're training.

"Alright lets get started shall we. Today I wanted to see how strong you all have gotten. "Kakashi says.

"So your gonna spar with us." Sakura asks.

Kakashi nods and Naruto jumps up and down in exictment.

"Give us a minute to come up with a plan." Saskue says.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow and pulls out his book.

"Alright I'll leave just scream when your ready." Kakashi says as he begins to walk away.

When they begin whispering Kakashi begins watching from a distance.

"It seems just like yesterday they were inexperienced ninja." He says to himself.

"WE'RE READY SENSEI! " Sakura says.

Kakashi walks back to the group and he puts his book away.

"I want you to come at me with everything you've got." He says.

His students charge at him all at the same time. Kakashi puts his gaurd up preparing for the barrage of attacks.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi dodged Saskue's kick and Naruto threw a punch at him which he blocked. Sakura threw shurikens at him and he quickly pulled out a kunai and blocked them. Saskue began throwing a barrage of punches at Kakashi who blocked and dodged all of them with ease.

"Shadow clone justu." Naruto said as he did the hand signs required for the justu.

A second later about fifty Naruto clones appeared and began to attack Kakashi. Kakashi leaped back and inhaled a lot of air and began doing hand signs.

"Fire style fireball justu. "He said as a huge ball of fire came out of his mouth.

The shadow clones tried to dodge them but only about five survied it. The fireball was still rushing at Naruto and Saskue and Naruto covered his face preparing for the fireball. Saskue leaped in front of Naruto and began doing the same hand signs Kakashi just did.

"Fire style fireball justu. "Saskue said as his fireball rushed from his mouth meeting kakashi's fireball just before it hit them.

The fireballs clashed and they exploded which caused fire to scatter everywhere. The nearby trees caught on fire Kakashi started doing handsigns so fast that none of them could tell what justu he was about to do.

"Water style water dragon justu." He said as he summoned a water dragon.

The water dragon crashed into the trees putting the fire out that he and Saskue had created. Naruto summoned a shadow clone and began making a rasengan. Kakashi charged at Saskue and threw a punch which Saskue barely dodged.

Sakura took out a kunai and attempted to stab Kakashi which he prevented by grabbing her hand stopping the kunai. Saskue grabbed Kakashi's other arm previnting him from moving. Kakashi didn't have much time to react because Naruto came charging at him with a fully charged rasengan.

"RASENGAN.!" Naruto screamed as he hit Kakashi in his chest.

Kakashi flew into a tree and fell on the ground now unconscious.

"W..we did." Sakura said quietly.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared blinding everyone and when they smoke cleared up they saw a log in the spot where they last saw Kakashi. Sakura was suddenly chopped in the neck which caused her to go unconscious. Naruto lunged at Kakashi and threw a haymaker at him which Kakashi dodged.

Kakashi kneed Naruto in the stomach which caused him to bend over. Then he gave Naruto an uppercut which caused Naruto to fly in the air. Saskue activated his sharingan and ran at Kakashi at full speed. Kakashi kicked Saskue across the face and puched him in the stomach.

Saskue fought back by attempting to punch Kakashi in the face. Kakashi cought his punch and Saskue took out a kunai and attempted to cut him but Kakashi leaped back. He was then caught off gaurd when he was punched by Naruto in the back.

Kakashi turned around and barely blocked another one of Naruto's punches. Naruto began throwing a barrage of punches at Kakashi which were all dodged. He was kicked in the back by Saskue which stunned him and Naruto puched him in the jaw.

Kakashi jumped into the air an summoned three shadow clones and two went after Naruto and he went after Saskue. Kakashi took out a kunai and Saskue did also. Saskue attempted to cut Kakashi but he blocked it with his kunai. Naruto took out the shadow clones and joined Saskue.

Kakashi kicks Saskue in the chest and he flies back and hits a nearby tree. Naruto begins to wildly throw punches at Kakashi. Kakashi easily blocks all of Naruto's punches. Kakashi then begins to attack himself by throwing a barrage of punches and kicks. His attacks are too much for Naruto and eventually he Kakashi begins to connect with every attack he threw.

Kakashi leaps at Naruto and kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto fell on his knees and began coughing uncontrollably. While Kakashi was distracted by Naruto Saskue began charging a chidori. When he charged it up he charged at Kakashi and attempted to hit him in the back.

Kakashi jumped in the air barely dodging the chidori. Saskue accidentally hit Naruto in the side and Naruto screamed in pain. Saskue immediately canceled the chidori putting it out.

"Ummm I think thats enough sparring for today." Kakashi says.

Kakashi walks over to Naruto and examined the damage that Saskue had caused to Naruto.

"Im okay it's not that serious. "Naruto says.

"Yeah your lucky it's not." Kakashi says.

"I didn't try to hit you I tried to hit kakashi. "Saskue says.

"Thats a sorry excuse for an apology but its alright." Naruto replies.

"Well that's enough sparring for today. You guys rest up today we'll train more tomorrow. "Kakashi says.

A cloud of smoke appeared blinding Saskue and Naruto. When the smoke disappeared Naruto and Saskue realized Kakashi had teleported off to somewhere. Naruto and Saskue went over to check on Sakura who was barely conscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is so short.**

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since the sparring session. The three had decided to get some ramen like they usually did after a tough mission or some training. Naruto quickly slurped down the ramen while Sasuke and Sakura slowly ate.

"Hey we fought pretty well against Kakashi sensei." Naruto said before eating more ramen.

"We did a lot better than we did on the bell test." Sakura replied.

"We could have done even better if it wasn't for Naruto. Your attacks were sloppy like always." Sasuke stated.

"WHAT!." Naruto blurted. "Your attacks were all over the place, you even hit me with a chidori you dummy."

Sasuke shot a glare at Naruto who returned one of his own. "Well next time get out of the way."

"Urgh How was i supposed to move out of the way!"

The two continued their bickering even after they were done eating. Sakura sighed as she watched the two argue for several more minutes. Eventually she got sick of their nonsense and decided to try and stop the two.

"Umm guys is it really this serious?" She asked quietly. Naruto quickly turned around facing Sakura.

"Well if Sasuke wasnt so stupid we would have moved on to another conversation, BUT NOOOO." He replied.

"You're not worth my time loser, why do i even bother."Sasuke said as he began to walk away. Naruto growled as Sasuke turned his back on him.

"Urgh you're lucky Sakura has been here all this time to save you, if it wasn't for her I would have beaten you into a pulp by now." He said angrily

"Hn, keep dreaming. Saskue replied as he continued to walk.

Sakura sighed as she watched him leave."Hey forget Sasuke we don't need him we can spend the rest of the night together" Naruto said smiling.

"Sorry Naruto not tonight. Maybe tomorrow we can." Sakura replied as she looked at the ground.

"See you in the morning."

Naruto watched as Sakura slowly walk home. He sighed before walking home himself.


End file.
